


imma just drop this here

by pr1nc3zzc0mpl3x



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24479371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pr1nc3zzc0mpl3x/pseuds/pr1nc3zzc0mpl3x
Summary: idk this is one of these stuff I wrote in middle of nigth, I completed the end and decided it's worth here I guess, you're valid and I love you regardless I'm not even that valid lmao
Kudos: 1





	imma just drop this here

In the covering snow, he looks at the woman, just gazing away. "why are you so lonely" is that a compliment it surely just hurt her whether it's not like you're going to act all polite. her just "I guess I'm lonely because of the fact I met and become friends with people, then they get tried of me and out of nowhere make fun of me and mock me but I keep up and then they talk of me behind my back and all, and then the last they just like blame me for existing, but it's not my broblem, I happend to be born, so it's not like I'm going to kill myself over something like that, I'm living and I'm fine with it.", "fine with living your life just like that without no doubts" "no I'm just living I want to forget the fact is just migth die tommorow, I want to forget all the sadness,  
because that's what surely everyone else does, I'm scared of growing up but aren't we all just scared of the fact we have to face life and keep walking towards even if we wont achieve actually anything on our pointless life but we lived regardless, only a few of us realise the reality, were sunk in a sea, we grow up and go to school and then we became something and then we get married and then we have a family and the all like that we live and like that were dead already and none of that mattered because that's what life is and because of the silencing mouths of society were not allowed to do what we want to do, were not allowed to be what we want so we let it be and live. like you were born and lived just be satisfied with it" "is that what you really see." looking serious she replied "yeah I guess it is and regardless I am and you are and we all are selfish and we all love and hate and then so on I'm fine with it, it's my life, and till now I hadn't changed it that much so I guess I'm satisfied with it tougth that's surely an another lie in the sea."


End file.
